Various types of luggage and baggage for traveling are known in the art. Many bags and suitcases seek to simplify the transporting and/or accessing of contents stored therein. Others are aimed at organizing all of the personal belongings carried by travelers. Bags have been introduced with a multitude of pockets and compartments to help travelers keep their belongings separate and secure, while maintaining accessibility. A popular piece of luggage amongst travelers is a toiletry/accessory bag that is compact, foldable, and suitable to be hung up in a bathroom or bedroom of their destination.
Still further, numerous travel restrictions have been introduced which affect a traveler's ability to travel with a lot of personal belongings. One such measure has been the crack-down by airlines on the size of carry-on and checked baggage. Many airlines charge travelers fees for over-sized bags, or even carry-on bags, in excess of one. These ever-increasing travel restrictions have forced travelers to seek innovative and resourceful ways of carrying the same quantity of items, while taking up significantly less space. For instance, it may be difficult for a traveler to fit an accessory/toiletry bag within a checked or carry-on baggage. If carrying these bags separately, a traveler may be charged excess bag fees by an airline or other transportation provider. Moreover, a traveler packing everything in a single bag or suitcase may find it difficult to quickly and conveniently access toiletries and/or accessories while in transit or upon reaching his/her destination.